Rosemary Is For Rememberance
by TriGemini
Summary: Landon remembers Jamie before and after she died. Oneshot


**Rosemary Is For Remembrance**

By TriGemini

**Disclaimer: **Do not own A Walk to Remember, the movie (which belongs to Warner Brothers), or the book (which also belongs to Nicholas Spark). Therefore, plz don't sue.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first story for this category. I have seen the movie and I have read the book. Therefore, it will be a combination of both, so plz be kind and review.

* * *

**(Landon Carter's Point Of View)**

* * *

I will always remember her as the girl that saved me. I know if it had not been for Jamie Sullivan I would not be where I am today. She gave me back my faith, my hope, and the will to do better in my life. Nevertheless, I will always remember the way things were when she was around. Sitting out on her front porch drinking lemonade and just relishing the world around the two of us, the smiles she had which would brighten up the room like the sun that shined on a summer's day. Even though some of the hardest moments I had to deal with were when she would be in pain, I had to admire her effort for trying to be brave and happy.

It hurt a lot knowing that eventually she would be gone and that she would leave me. I didn't want Jamie to die…I didn't want to face living without her. However, I knew there was no point in denying it any longer. Therefore, I knew I would have to spend the most time with her that I could before that time came. No matter how it was spent, I just wanted us to be together. That was when I realized how much I wanted to be with her so I finally asked Jamie Sullivan to marry me. I loved her too much to let her go like that. Not without her knowing how much I loved her and needed her. If it were up to me, I would spend eternity at her side if I could. It was my promise to God to make her happy until her very last breath. I didn't do this because Jamie was sick. On the contrary, I did it because I wanted to make her happy, as well for myself. She was good to me and was probably the only true good thing in my life. Her love was my light, my guide, and I was trying hard to hold onto it until the very end.

My greatest memory yet is the day we got married. As I saw her come down the aisle, she looked like an angel from God's heaven. I knew then I could make her happy for the remainder of her days and that I did. We spent every moment since then together and it was those memories that I still remember today. Just being together day and night in each other's arms, spending as much time as making her happy, and forgetting until the inevitable would occur. When the day finally came…my beloved Jamie went peacefully with a smile on her face. Knowing soon, she would be in God's presence. Her funeral much like our wedding had a big turnout. I wouldn't have been surprised if the whole town of Beaufort had come. Jamie had been a special person. She was sweet, courteous, the most caring person of all in the world, and never once did she do anything wrong in the eyes of other's. Everybody held her in high esteem.

As much as it hurt me to say goodbye to her I still cried for her…even now. Even though, I knew that she would always be with me alive in my memories and in my heart certainly. There would never be a day that goes by in which I haven't thought of her, for I loved her and she loved me. Although our time together was short here on Earth I know when my time comes, I'll be with her once more. Until that day comes, I'll just do my best to get on with life.

Ever since the day, that Jamie died and I went away. I had a certain routine every time I came to Beaufort. First, I would go visit Reverend Sullivan. I know in the beginning he wasn't very fond of me. Even though, he knew that I was doing my best to make Jamie happy. Not to mention the two of us have managed to get on better terms after Jamie's death. For he may of lost a daughter but I lost a wife. In the end, we both lost someone special in our lives. In the end, I believe Rev. Sullivan had finally realized in the end that Jamie was happy before she died. Since then I'd been able to visit with him and have friendly conversations. I also do one other important thing when I visit Beaufort. I visit Jamie's grave. When I go to visit, I take several kinds of flowers with me; orange blossoms, apple blossoms, white carnations, and rosemary. Each of the flowers has their own special meaning. The orange blossom means eternal love for which I will always have for Jamie. Apple blossoms are for hope; she gave me hope for a better life. White carnations signify devotion; which I've kept up since the day she died. I will never be able to look at another in the same way as I did with her. Finally yet importantly, is the rosemary. Rosemary is for remembrance it will always remind me of how much I miss Jamie and the love I still have for her. I will always remember her and our time together no matter what. The reason I use these flowers is that they were the one's I used when she was buried. The rosemary especially was something I always kept around in the house. I would keep a bouquet of them in a vase simply letting the fragrance overwhelm me and reminding of the one girl I would always love.

Many times, I recall the Rev. Sullivan assuring me that Jamie got her miracle and that it turned out to be me. I also realized that a person's life can be influenced easily by someone special and that person for me was Jamie. She taught me to believe again, to have faith, to feel love, and too forgive. Her influence and life truly affected mine greatly. She will always live on in my heart, my memories even if she isn't with me anymore. I know one day I'll be where she is and then we'll both be together again. Until then I'll never stop loving her no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **So was it good…or bad? Just review and tell me…all right. 


End file.
